The building stud has evolved from simple wood supports to alternative designs that better accommodate modem building construction needs and requirements. Because the cost of wood products continues to rise, building studs fabricated from metal materials are more often substituted for wood studs. In response to fire safety, health and sanitation concerns, metal studs are favored over wood materials, because the metals used for studs are non-flammable and do not harbor insects or bacteria. Additionally, improvements in metal stud design, made with the objective of rendering the modified stud superior to wood studs in specific uses and applications, are numerous and the objects of several U.S. patents. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,930 to Slowinski shows a standard metal stud having a corrugated length that facilitates screw penetrations into the stud and provides additional structural strength.
A problem with a standard metal stud, such as disclosed in Slowinski '930 is that the length of the metal stud is difficult to modify in the field or on the construction site. Even with the proper saws and tools to shorten the length of a standard metal stud, these studs are not extendable. Furthermore, the act of shortening a metal stud requires some time and potentially a dangerous cutting operation, especially when performed by an unskilled worker.
To provide a field adjustable metal stud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,766 to Andrews discloses an adjustable metal stud having an adaptor that slides into the end of the stud. However, the Andrews '766 stud is only adjustable for short variations in length. Additionally, a tab in the adaptor must be folded back and attached to the stud. The length of the extension is limited by the webbed tab of the extending member. An adjustable stud is needed that can better and more easily extend to span a wider range of distances, and without a webbed tab to hold and strengthen the stud's length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,859 to Horton discloses a two part "telescoping" metal wall stud that additionally includes metal tabs at each end for attachment to structural plates. Horton '859 requires that two identical studs of substantially conventional design be nested together for the telescoping embodiment. This nested arrangement requires twice the material and expense of a typical non-telescoping stud, to form a single telescoping stud. A telescoping stud is needed that does not require twice the material and expense of a nested metal stud arrangement.